Just A Quick Kiss
by suzukipot
Summary: Marceline visits Princess Bubblegum. Fluff. Bubblegum x Marceline.


Marceline sighed. Her life,anymore,seemed so stressful. Ever since she'd met Finn and Jake,reunited with her father,broken up with Ash... She was casually floating around the Candy Kingdom,at what appeared to be midnight,with her trusty Axe Bass.

Honestly it was the only thing that made her feel safe,secure. The one thing Marceline missed more than anything however was companionship. Sure Finn was good company,as a friend, because she didn't like him that way. The ghosts she'd hung out with were jerks and so was Ash.

Marceline landed on the ground with a slight thump and started walking. She was dressed in jeans and a baggy night-shirt that hung off one shoulder. Her hair was messy. Wandering around for another five minutes or so she looked up at a magnificent castle.

"Pfft," she scoffed,turning her head away. She stood there,back turned towards the castle.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum lived there. Her and Bonnie went way back,to when Bubblegum was just a little girl in her teens. Marceline smiled at the memory. Back then things hadn't been so tense.

To be honest,Marceline didn't know why things were so tense between her and since she'd sung that song to her...exposed how she really felt... Marceline's eyes narrowed. It was true. Bonnibel didn't care about her. She truly was her problem.

Marceline balled her hand into a fist. No... just as quickly as the anger came it left. No. Marceline didn't need to make enemies. She needed people she could trust. Especially if they were only going to be with her for a short part of her long existence.

Marceline flew towards the window. It was Bonnibel's room. She was sleeping peacefully. She was scared to speak. Her fangs bit her lip,drawing a little blood before she finally spoke.

"Bonnibel?"

Bonnibel stirred a bit in her sleep.

"Bonnibel?" A little louder.

It was then that Bonnibel slowly woke up.

"Huh? What? Who's there?"

"It's me Marceline."

"Marceline? It's two in the morning why are you here?"

"Look this has bothered me for a while now. I'm sorry. I just ...haven't been around people for so long y'know? And we almost never talk," she trailed off.

There was a silence for a minute.

"Well...that's OK Marceline."

Marceline gave a small smile."I...I'd like to get things back to the way they were. When we were friends." Marceline reached for Bonnibel's hand grabbed it and, without thinking, kissed her.

It was quick. It only lasted about five seconds but it was enough to wake Bonnibel from her grogginess. They said nothing. Bonnibel stared at Marceline,mouth agape.

" I...I'm..." Marceline floated towards the window. "I don't know what came over me." She floated outside,toward the ground. Her head was hung and she was on the verge of tears.

Kissing Bonnibel felt so...right. But at the same time Marceline knew she couldn't get too caught up with her. The reality of this sunk it when Bonnibel made Goliad. Bonnibel wasn't going to live forever but Marceline was.

Marceline sat down on the ground an hugged her knees. She didn't know what to do. Ending up with Bonnibel would only end up in heartbreak. Besides she didn't even know if Bonnibel wanted the same. What Marceline was doing was selfish.

"Marceline," a soft voice said.

Marceline looked up. Bonnibel looked at her,she'd thrown on a jacket and boots before coming out to the cold. She sat next to Marceline. She looked away,too embarrassed to say anything.

"I can understand why you're hesitant about starting a relationship with me."

Marceline looked at Bonnibel in shock. "You know?"

Bonnible nodded. " Marceline I do like you. However...if you really loved me then you wouldn't worry about our life expectancies. We would love each other...as long as time would let us."

"So...?"

" So I'm afraid that we can't be anything more than friends. I'm sorry I truly am." She gave Marceline a quick kiss on the cheek before standing. Without saying another word she walked back into the castle.

Marceline sat there in a stunned silence. She felt...numb. She knew that Bonnibel rejecting her was the right thing. It probably wouldn't have even worked out.

Still,it hurt. Eventually,she stood. With a fleeting look at the castle Marceline walked away.


End file.
